Alice In Makai
by VampireOnFire
Summary: There once was a girl named Alice. One day, in a dream, she fell into the demon world. And there she met all sorts of terrifying and dazzling creatures. -Mild violence, gore and blood to be expected. Rating may go up in future.- On Hiatus
1. Falling into a Dream

Alice in Makai

Falling into a Dream

Who knew a dream could turn sour so fast? I didn't. I hadn't even began to suspect that a harmless dream about that damned pendant could be a problem, and the next thing I knew it was no longer a dream. It was a full out nightmare. And it all started with that silly little necklace, the one I had found lying there on the ground. It was just waiting there, glinting in the midday sun. A pretty blood red stone, set in simple silver. It had looked so lonesome there, out of place on the dirty ground. It was begging to be picked up. And so I had. And that's where _everything_ started to go wrong. Let's start from the beginning, shall we? I'm sure you're a bit confused right now. I'm babbling on about some necklace and a nightmare, and you've got no clue, right? Well, I'm about to tell you a story. You might want to make yourself comfortable. Pull up a seat, get a cup of tea. This story, _my story_, is quite strange. A real, modern day 'Alice in Wonderland'. Ready? Here goes.

It all started on one sunny day in May. I had been out to the mall with a handful of friends from my school, and was walking home, my hands ladened with my purchases. I had finally found a dress for prom, so I was quite happy. Unfortunately I hadn't found a necklace to go with it, but the event wasn't for another couple months, so I had plenty of time to find one. So I was humming happily as I walked, my head bowed to watch the ground I was treading on, as was my habit. And that's how I saw it. A red glint from the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I turned to see a pendant lying on the ground nearby. I stared at it for a while, enthralled. It was nothing special, mind you, but it drew me in, nonetheless. A blood red stone, catching and reflecting sunlight, set in simple silver. It was beautiful.

I wanted it quite badly. And it was just lying there. Whoever had dropped it had probably already gotten over it's loss, so I reached out and picked it up. My mind was made before I even touched it, I was keeping it. _Finders keeper, losers weepers_. Marveling at the pretty pendant in my hands, I examined it. The silver chain was snapped, probably what had caused it to fall from its original owner. Frowning, I wondered if there was a way to fix it. '_There is a jeweler down the street from the house,_' I thought to myself. '_I'll drop in after I drop off my bags._' And with that thought, I was off again, eager to get home to relieve myself of my shopping bags. The pendant was warm in my hands, a reminder of my good luck. Or so I thought.

After kicking off my shoes, I raced to my room, to put away my purchases. "I'm home!" I called out to my parents, as I stomped up the stairs, and giggled as I ran passed my confused brother. Gently putting the pendant on my dresser, I tossed the bags onto my bed and started rummaging though them. Pulling out my dress, I held it up to get a good look at it. "It's pretty." My mother commented from my doorway, admiring it. It had a black top, with a V-neck, and cascaded down over the wearers hips with layers of black and red. The black layers were the same silky material as the top part, and they were followed by layers of red in a gauzy, almost see-though material. I smiled, and hung the dress up in my closet, before sorting though my other purchases and putting them away.

After all that was said and done, I turned to examine the pendant again. Picking it up, I cradled the warm stone in the palm of my hand. Lifting the chain with a finger, I looked closer at where it had broken. It looked as if it had snagged on something, and snapped. Carefully wrapping the chain around my hand, I went back downstairs to tug on my shoes, briefly letting my mother know I was going for a walk. Once outside again, I trudged down the street, intent on discovering if the chain could be fixed.

The bells above the door of the jewelers chimed as I opened the door, causing the man behind the counter to look up in my direction. "Ah, hello." He said, smiling politely. "How may I help you, my dear?"

"Oh. I have this pendant with a broken chain. I was wondering if you could have a look at it?" I wandered over to the counter, and laid the necklace down on. Biting my lip anxiously, I watched as he picked it up to examine it.

"Of course." He said, picking the pendant up gently. I watched as he examined it, then got out his tools and started to fix the chain. I left him to work in peace, and started looking around the shop. There were all kinds of jewelry in the many glass cases on display, and I looked at all of them, admiring the silver, gold and colourful precious gems. Soon enough he had finished, and after paying him for his services, I departed, my pendant hung around my neck.

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully. My family and I gathered around the table for supper, chatting and gossiping about how we had spent the day. Afterward we popped some popcorn and watched a movie. Soon enough it was time for us to go to bed, and that night I fell asleep with my new pendant clutched tightly in my hand. Perhaps that's why my dreams that night were strange...

_I'm sitting, a pool of water before me, it's calm surface like a smooth, silvered mirror. Leaning forward, I peer into it. The surface darkens, a image coming into view. At first it's only blurred colours, and vague shapes. Bit by bit, though, it clears. Soon, a crystal clear picture. I gasp, as I realize it's not just a image. It's like a reel, moving images forming a video. I put my hands near the edge of the water, leaning forward to gaze into the water, intent on what was unfolding. _

_A forest of bamboo. A palace, its entrance a demonic mouth. Two thieves, one holding a stolen mirror. The alarm sounds, and they run, with guards on their heels. One was tall, and wearing white. Long silver hair swayed behind him, and silver ears twitched upon his head. I could see a tail swishing behind him too. I leaned closer, trying to make out what animal it was. 'Fox?' He turned to look at his partner, the stolen mirror cradled against his hip. I looked at the other thief, and was enthralled. He was tall too, but not quite so tall as the other. He had his black hair in a ponytail, and a frayed hat sat upon his head while wings were folded and tucked behind his back. They smirked at each other, before taking off, leaving the guards to fumble after them. Off they ran, weaving between the trunks of bamboo graceful. A chiming noise caught my attention, and I gasped as I saw a pendant that had been around the dark ones neck snap and fall. A very familiar pendant. The same one I had found. Leaning forward, my nose almost touching the surface of the water, I watched as the dark one turned, hardly losing his stride, and raced back to find the necklace. The silver one stopped, calling out. "_Wait, Kuronue_!" _

_Already it was too late. The one called Kuronue had already stooped to pick up the pendant, and that was when the trap was sprung. Shoots of bamboo came flying at him, one peircing him through the ankle and preventing him from escaping. Gasping, I reached out, unheeding of the fact that I was already far too close to the waters surface. I gasped again as I lost my balance, plummeting forward. I had expected to fall into water, to drown. But to my surprise I found myself falling though a thin film of some cool, wet substance, and then I was falling though frigid air. Falling towards a familiar forest of bamboo._


	2. Without Wings of my Own

Without Wings of my Own

Pain. Blinding pain, that was all I could feel. It was radiating out from my wounds in ripples of agony, causing my muscles to cramp and burn. My ankle was numb, a relief I suppose since I could no longer feel the bamboo shoot that had pierced it. Too caught up in my agony, I hardly heard the guards approach until they were within feet of me. I tried to focus, to concentrate on what they were doing. They had surrounded me, a loose circle of maybe seven, while the other guards raced ahead to chase my partner, Kurama. I hoped for his safety, but I wasn't too worried about him. He knew how to stay out of trouble. It was my own skin that I had to worry about. Grimacing, I could hear them gloating about my capture. Already they were arguing over who would get the honour of killing me. And there was nothing I could do about it. Several bamboo shoots were peirced though my body, holding me suspended and inanimate. Easy prey for the palace guards that were closing in for the kill. I glared out at the one advancing towards me, his weapon held high, ready for blood.

-~-

_Falling_. I was falling, and at a rapid pace. Frigid air stung my face and arms, and whipped my clothes about wildly. I screamed, as I plummeted towards a familiar forest of bamboo, belatedly crossing my arms in front of my face, and curling inwards to protect myself as I plunged into, and through, the foliage. Distractedly, the thought '_I wish I had wings_' crossed my mind, but I hardly had time to think it before the ground rose up to meet me. Luckily my fall was broken by something slightly soft and squishy. And _moving_. With a little _eek _I looked up, uncrossing my arms from about my head to see a bunch of, well, I wasn't sure what they were. All I knew was that they definitely weren't _human_. And they were standing around, staring at me with slack jaws. Hearing a groan, I looked down to realize that one of them was what had broken my fall. I jumped to my feet instantly, another scream caught in my throat. The movement seemed to snap the others out of their daze, unfortunately, and one of them took a menacing step towards me.

"What 'ave we here?" He muttered, and made a show of sniffing the air like a dog. "A human!" He exclaimed to his friends, and grinned. That grin didn't bode well for me, I knew. The others looked surprised for a moment before cackling gleefully. "A human?!" Another screeched, his high pitched voice making me flinch. "What luck we have. We get fame for killing that thief, and a nice little snack to play with too!"

'_Shit. This isn't good._' I thought, inching backwards from the nearest one. When he came closer I picked up my pace, until my back came into contact with something solid. My way of retreat was blocked, and the creatures were closing in. I turned to look over my shoulder, to see what had foiled my instinctive escape, only to freeze in astonishment, eyes wide with disbelief. My back was against a shoot of bamboo, one of many caging in a pinned and wounded, but very familiar, thief. His eyes, a sharp, cool indigo blue, turned to look into my own, and I flinched from the rage shining in them. He was only inches from me, one arm outstretched in my direction, frozen in place by a shoot of bamboo. I blinked, and looked him up and down, accessing the damage done by the trap. A gleam caught my eye, and I zeroed in on a sharp, wickedly curved scythe hanging from his hip. _Bingo!_

Hearing the other creatures moving, I turned my head forward again, watching as they started getting closer. Grimacing, I slowly moved my hands backwards, until I was gripping the bamboo shoot that I was leaning against. "W-what are you go-going to do to me?" I asked, stuttering slightly, trying to keep their attention away from my hands. Slowly, I reached backwards with one hand, until my fingers came into contact with the thiefs chest. I could feel the course fabric of his vest beneath my fingertips, and the tensing of his muscles as I slowly inched my hand downward, searching for that scythe I had glimpsed earlier. My hands brushed across warm, smooth skin for a fleeting second, as I reached the gap between the bottom of his vest and the top of his pants. I thought I heard a quick intake of breath, but I couldn't be sure. And then my fingers were brushing over his belt. Soon I felt cool metal beneath my fingertips, and I gently tugged the scythe free. Just in time too, cause one of the creatures had gotten too close for comfort.

Dropping the scared act, I swung the scythe at the creature in the lead, slashing him across the stomach. He fell to the ground, screaming and holding his gut, trying to keep his entrails from spilling over the ground. I almost retched, but the others, after quickly getting over the inital shock, came at me full force. "Shit!" Needless to say, I didn't know how to fight. It wasn't something neccesary for a 17 year old girl to know. So I started panicking. I had no idea what I was doing. Going on instinct, I managed to dodge their attacks for the most part. Luckily for me, the thief must have decided to take pity on me, because fog and mist started to swirl around my feet from out of nowhere. How did I know it was him? The guards seemed to be pretty freaked out about it, so it couldn't have been them. And it couldn't have been natural. There was no water nearby, I would have heard it. And besides that, I just kinda sensed that he was the one responsible. Freaky? _Yes_. But I didn't have time to be freaked out.

I could hear the creatures around me. Their panic made them loud, so it was easy to track their movements. I felt like an animal, as I closed in on one of them, instinctively crouching low to the ground and treading softly. I was confused, and scared as hell. Here I was, almost on all fours and about to kill or seriously injure some strange being. But I knew it was either kill or be killed. It was hardly justification for what I was about to do, but I liked living. _Really_ liked it. I wasn't exactly ready to kick the bucket yet, so to speak. So I sneaked up on one of them, and swung the scythe. Instinct kicked in and pretty much took over after the second one had been felled. The other four went fairly quickly as I sneaked up on them one at a time, retreating back into the mist when they fell, screaming.

Crouching, the scythe almost falling from numb fingers, I panted and waited for my breath to return. My mind was numb, my heart racing. I felt like I would retch, sobs were waiting in the back of my throat. I had just killed six people. They weren't human, but that was hardly an excuse. The severity of the situation, and what I had done, had finally caught up with me. I could feel panicky tears gathering along the edge of my eyes. But before the torrent could break free, a noise distracted me. Blinking, I was reminded that the thief was still caught in that trap. _Bleeding_. Most likely to death if something wasn't done soon. With a muttered curse, I got to my feet, and moved in the direction the noise had originated from.

-~-

I cursed as my body started to go numb from pain. Using my energy to call up the fog hadn't done me any favours. And now that girl was gone, one of my scythes with her. She wasn't far, I could feel her energy nearby, but she wasn't close enough, either. I wasn't sure what to think of her. She was _human_. My thoughts were broken, however, when I heard her moving back towards me. Soon enough I could see her silhouette through the fog. She stopped a few feet from me, and stood there for a moment, looking at me. It was times like these that I wished I could read minds. She must have come to a decision, because she was walking towards me again, the scythe clasped in a white-knuckled grip. I tensed, unsure of her intentions. For all I knew, she could have decided to kill me. Wouldn't that be something? I'd be the laughing stock of the makai. Killed by my own weapon. And by a human, no less.


	3. Some Things Never Change

Some Things Never Change

The thief was still suspended in that bamboo trap. I couldn't leave him there, he'd bleed out in no time. Hell, if I didn't do something soon, he'd die shortly. If they had peirced him with anything but bamboo, it wouldn't have been so bad. But the bamboo was hollow. Instead of blocking the wounds they inflicted, they just made a passage way for the blood to escape from his body. _Not good_. If I wanted to save him, I'd have to remove the bamboo. I'd have to be fast and cut the bamboo into smaller, more manageable lengths, then remove them. No doubt there were other guards lurking about, so I needed to get the bamboo out, then move him somewhere out of the way. With a course of action planned, I moved towards him, my hands gripping the scythe tightly. I think I might have given him the wrong impression though. What makes me think that? He _growled_ at me. Actually growled, like some animal. Well, he does have wings. But he looks human! Well. With the pointy ears, he looks like an elf, but that's besides the point. Unbidden, the thought '_That's one hot elf._' crossed my mind, but I quickly shoved it down some dark recess of my brain, hoping it never saw the light of day again. Now was _not_ the time to develop a crush!

I decided to start with his ankle, and work my way from there. Slipping around him till I could get to his ankle, I knelt down and grasped the shoot of bamboo in one hand, the other grasping the scythe. Working quickly, I started chopping the bamboo shoot piercing his ankle into a smaller, more manageable length. Once I had done that, I tightened my grip on the shoot, and pulled it loose. It took alot of tugging, and I almost retched at the squelching noise the bamboo made when it finally came free. One by one, I chopped off and removed the bamboo shoots. When I came around to the front of the trap, I had to squeeze in between the shoots to get to the one piercing his arm, and one that went through his side. Taking care of his arm first, I wondered how I was going to take care of the one imbedded in his side. It was basically holding him up. Without it he would have fallen over. I needed something to keep his weight up, so when I took the bamboo away he wouldn't topple over like a drunkard. Mentally snickering at the image that provoked, I wondered what I could use. There was nothing around, really, that I could prop him up with. Well, I could use myself as a prop, but I _really_ didn't want to. He was bleeding all over the place, and I'd rather keep dry, thank you.

Sighing, I resigned myself to the fact that I was going to have to get a little dirty if I wanted my friendly thief to live. _Yay_. Slipping in, I positioned myself so that when the bamboo was free, he would lean against me, and not fall onto his handsome face. With my back to his chest, I couldn't help but blush a little. He was warm, despite all the blood he had lost, and I could feel his breath on the back of my head. Grimacing, I focused on the task at hand. Making quick work of the bamboo shoot, I tugged it free as gently as I could. I heard a muttered curse from the thief, but I didn't get a chance to comment on his language. A squeak of surprise managed to get pass my lips, followed by a "Holy shit!", as I almost lost my footing. Forced to hold up all his weight, I almost toppled over but managed to regain my balance. "Damn, you're heavy." I muttered, trying my best not to jostle him as I helped him keep his feet. I got a quick, throaty chuckle for my troubles, and spared him a glare over my shoulder. With a dramatic, long suffering sigh, I started to help him move, hoping to get him away from the trap and into a more secluded area so I could tend his wounds. The further away, the better, because there were probably more guards lurking about.

_Meanwhile... Present Day, Spirit World_

The ex-spirit detectives walked down a long stone corridor, the perky Grim Reaper leading them towards Lord Koenmas office. "Hey Botan," Yusuke called out, his loud voice echoing in the silent corridor. "Any idea what Koenma wanted to see us about?" The Reaper in question turned to look over her shoulder, a slight frown playing about her lips. "I'm not entirely sure, myself. He said it was important, though." She informed them, before facing forward again. "Damnit, what the hell does he want now?!" The ex-detective complained, grumpy at being dragged to spirit world. He knew Keiko would have a fit if she found out where he was. "Patience, Yusuke," Kurama spoke up from his spot near the back of the group, "We will find out shortly, no doubt." Hiei 'hn'd' from next to the red-head, causing the fox demon to glance down at him, amused.

Botan turned towards the large doors to Koenmas office, swinging them open to allow the group entrance. Inside, the Spirit World Prince sat at his desk, hardly visible behind the towering stacks of paperwork covering almost every spare inch of his workspace. Furious fluttering was heard as the toddler that was Koenma quickly stamped the papers, one by one, shuffling them almost carelessly from the pile of new ones, into the pile of ones that had been already stamped. "Koenma, Sir! Yusuke and the gang are here!" Botan called cheerfully, causing the toddler to pause in mid-stamp. Putting the hammer-like stamp down, he surveyed the group, a serious expression on his face. "I'm glad you all could make it." He started, his voice grave and business-like. "I've recently received some unsettling news." He paused, thinking over how to explain the situation, and decided to be blunt.

"It has come to my attention that someone has recently traveled back in time." He stated, pausing to gauge the detectives' reactions. Kurama was the first to speak up, his quick mind going over the possibilities. "Back in time? That could be bad news, I would think. Wouldn't the actions of the time traveler affect the future?" He watched Koenma, a slight frown on his face. "Indeed," Koenma replied, frowning. "In fact, depending on where and when the person traveled to, our own lives could be affected." The toddler sighed, looking tired, no doubt from the stress of being Prince of Spirit World. "Hold on," Yusuke piped up. "Are you saying that our lives could change because of something this person does?"

Koenma sighed again. "Yes, Yusuke," He turned to look the ex-detective in the eyes. "I don't get it, guys." Said Kuwabara, suddenly joining in. "How can something someone does in the past affect us, now?" He looked from Yusuke to Koenma, and then to Kurama. "Well, for example," Koenma began, "If someone were to go back in time, and met your ancestors. Let's say a accident occured, and your ancestors died. Then you would cease to exist. It would be as if you never existed at all, and none of us would be the wiser, because history will have re-written itself. Our lives would have taken different paths, ones that wouldn't include you." He glanced at the detectives, looking into their eyes one by one. "This is why this is such a threat. The person who has gone back in time has the power to change history, and therefore change our immediate reality. If they are an enemy of ours..." He broke off, a little shiver racking his tiny body. "I shudder to think of the consequences of such a thing."

"Alright. Then all we gotta do is go back in time, and stop the person from doing anything, right?" Yusuke questioned. Koenma looked at the group, noting the grim expressions and the resolve to make sure nothing bad happened to the human world. "Unfortunately, it's not that simple, Yusuke." Koenma explained. "We aren't exactly sure how far back the person has gone. The risks are too great to send you back as well to aprehend the person. What if you accidently bumped into your past self? No, it's far safer to wait." That said, he waited for the outburst he knew would come. "What?! How is it safer to wait?!" With a long suffering sigh, Koenma made to reply, but before he could Hiei finally spoke up from where he leaned against the wall. "Why did you call us here, if it wasn't to go after the culprit?" The toddler couldn't help but wince at the glare the fire apparition had trained on him. "I called you here," He replied, "To brief you on the situation, so that you'll be ready if and when the time comes to travel back in time and catch the one responsible for this situation. I have some spirit world operatives working on finding out how far back the culprit has gone, and what their plans may be. As soon as I know whether it is safe to send you back, I will have Botan fetch you. So be prepared to move out at a moments notice. Understood?" The detectives grumbled, mostly Yusuke and Kuwabara, but they reluctantly agreed. "Alright then." Piped up Yusuke. "So can we go now? I got stuff to be doing, binky breath." A nervous Botan escorted the detectives out, before Koenma could get mad and start shouting. Kurama sighed, as Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered at the now distant sounds of Koenma throwing a tantrum. "Some things never change." He muttered to himself, a small smile on his lips.

-----

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter was so long in coming out. I hit a few snags, and got distracted by life, cause life's a b***h, ya know? XD Anyway, I've been working hard on getting around the little snag I've come up against. I really didn't plan out this chapter, nor have I planned the next few, so it might take some time to get the chapters done. My dilema is that I have no idea what Kuronue and my OC can do in the Makai while they tend to his wounds. I plan on having them meet up with the gang, but I don't want that to happen right away, so I need some ideas for what could happen to them in between now, and when they meet the gang. If any of you guys have some ideas, tell me in a review. I'd also appreciate some feedback. I think the scene in Koenma's office could have been better, it seems almost awkward to me. :/ Constructive critisism would be nice. And yes, I realize I switched POV's. I didn't want to use one of the detectives views for the scene in Spirit World, because I wanted a sort of impartial, non-biased view, I suppose you could say. Sorry if switching it up makes it a little wierd. :/


End file.
